


Lights

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara have their first kiss under the fairy lights in Tara's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For shjdiow, who asked if I had any more Willow/Tara. Moved over from my tumblr. I'm running out of non-tiny fics from there, but I could group some vert short stuff and post it, or I could probably be persuaded to write more. As it was, I received way more fuffy prompts during my time writing, so I have a lot more of that than W/T.

Willow’s been hanging out with Tara a lot lately. She started out by making excuses for it to the blonde- she needed to learn a spell, or research a demon, and Tara could help- but when she invited Tara to get a coffee with her, no Scooby related reasoning behind the request, she seemed really happy. They began to hang out as friends a lot more after that, still doing spells often enough that Willow could learn some of the stuff Tara had her whole life to pick up on.

At some point during one of their conversations, Willow learns Tara is gay. The girl seems a bit wary to admit it, but Willow, is of course fine with the revelation and quickly reassures her that she doesn’t care. And yet… she kind of does care.

She really likes this girl. A lot.

The fairy lights are the only thing lighting Tara’s room while the blonde attempts to teach Willow some useful Latin. The sun had gone down while they were talking and neither of them had bothered to get up, the dim illumination proving to be enough for them to see the book Willow had settled on her lap. Tara inches closer, to see better, her leg pressed against Willow’s while she points to a section for the young woman to pay attention to. 

The only thing that she seems to be able to pay attention is Tara though, face inches from her own, leg pressed to hers, quietly speaking in a foreign tongue that she had reassured Willow wouldn’t accidentally set off any magic.

“Tara,” she whispers, catching the blonde’s attention, who lifts her head and turns it towards the redhead; ever quiet, she merely raises her eyebrows in a silent question.

She almost chickens out right then, but Tara moves her head closer as she tilts it at Willow’s silence and gazes curiously up at her through her hair, which had fallen into her face. Willow reaches up to push it back behind the girl’s ear, Tara’s head lifting in surprise. She takes the opportunity.

The kiss is short, Tara not having any time to react before Willow pulls back, grinning sheepishly. Slightly stunned by the kiss from her presumably straight friend, Tara says nothing, sure that whatever she had to say would not have come out properly anyway.

The moment lasts a second too long and Willow’s grin drops from her face, her new expression making it apparent that she thought Tara’s silence was indicative of displeasure at Willow’s decision to kiss her.

Tara picks up on her change in emotion, eager to fix the redhead’s incorrect assumption the only way she knows how.

The second kiss goes much better.


End file.
